


Across the universe

by Glowing_dimp_as_an_ember



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Voltron au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowing_dimp_as_an_ember/pseuds/Glowing_dimp_as_an_ember
Summary: Not even in his wildest dreams had his brain been able to put together such gruesome collection of scenes like the ones that could be seen happening on the other side of the glass that separated the control room from the starry area outside.





	

Will closed his eyes forcefully as he felt the structure of the castle shake violently like a leave in tempestuous weather as another blast of energy stroke against the force field that was bound to break sooner than later. He could hear the sound of the alarms echoing along the empty hallways of the palace, alerting the few beings still on board that the situation they all feared was closer to reality than a simple speculation, way that it had been presented before the relative period of peace they had been leaving shattered to no more than mere ashes, broken fragments that the blue eyed would have loved to pick up. The blond really wished things could be as easy as his mind made them sound.

He knew he had to keep himself calm, freaking out wouldn’t do any good, but it was really hard to be rational when the noise produced by multiple explosions reached his ears, a constant reminder of what was at stake and a glimpse of what could happen if anything were to go out of hands. It was anything but a nice thought, it was a dreadful scenario that shouldn’t be more than a nightmare and yet it seemed craved behind his eyelids, bloody images forever frozen in time for him to watch.

Not even in his wildest dreams had his brain been able to put together such gruesome collection of scenes like the ones that could be seen happening on the other side of the glass that separated the control room from the starry area outside. Maybe it was simply naïve thinking but the blue eyed had hope for the conflict to be finally over, for there to be peace in every single corner of the vest universe he had got to love with time. Perhaps it would have been better to be more specific with his wishes instead of just wording them mentally in the vaguest way possible.

The blond took a deep breath, considerably hot air filling his lungs to the point that he was certain he would choke on the element that was supposed to make him feel better. He had promised them that he would be strong, that no matter how hard the situation looked form his perspective, he wouldn’t let his spirit be crushed against the weight of hopelessness; said task was, in all honesty, becoming harder and harder as the anxious tics passed by.

His glance hesitantly wandered around the room for what probably was, at least, the tenth time in a row, trying his best to avoid overthinking, putting a lot of effort in stopping himself from falling into a spiral of endless panic. There was enough negativity where he stood, the people surrounding him certainly didn’t need to deal with his wild line of thoughts which apparently were trying to push his sanity to the limit.

Muffled voices started to reach his ears, the sound of violence spreading outside having finally started to dim down a little, although that did nothing but made the pitch of anxiety grow on his stomach, the uneasy sensation that slowly passed through his nerves not having apparent plans of leaving him alone any time soon.

He tried to recall how exactly had they all ended like that: horrified by other’s actions as they fought to keep a grip on themselves. His mind, however, was blank, void of everything except for the sensation of constant panic that crawled through his whole being, freezing him in place against his better judgement.

_There was a time when things weren’t like that though_ , a gentle voice reminded the blond as he forced air into his lungs, a painful reminder that made his heart shattered under the pressure of sweet memories long lost. The thought brought cheerful images back to the surface, scenes from the past that seemed to reach for him, wanting to drag him into a bliss that would be impossible to experience in the world he was now living in.

The blue eyed nervously passed a hand through his already messy hair, his shaky fingers tangling themselves on his blond locks, twisting them lightly in partial exasperation as the pit of anxiety began growing on his guts, making him feel dizzy. He could feel the air around him becoming heavier, threatening to bring his body to the ground with help from the gravity that had been his only pillar of support besides the wall surface his skin had stopped to acknowledge.

Somehow remembering past chapters of his personal history made him feel even worse, the good feelings of yesterday were toxic, a subtle poison that changed progressively from sweet remedy to deadly venom. It sickened him, how something that used to bring him peace at night when sleep didn’t seem to have any intentions on catching up to him now just left him with an awful taste on his mouth.

The air around him suddenly changed drastically, the delicate scent of beautiful flowers whose name had slipped between his fingers invaded his lungs, his heartbeat reluctantly going back to a much more slower pace as lines started to get drawn across the blank canvas of his mind.

Lilac petals hovered above his head, dancing freely without a care in the world, the hills with lively greenish grass as their stage a couple of more daring ones brushing his blond hair, leading to the corners of his lips tugging up slightly. Spring had always been his favorite season as far as he could remember, everything around him seemed to born again at that time of the year: the imposing trees stopped being void of company, leaves colored by a cheerful nature went back together to make each other company once more, new flowers bloomed proudly where others had saved a spot, the luminescent rays of the stars above shone elegantly as a warm welcome.

On some very rare days, when he was free of responsibilities and had a friendly hand that was willing to tag along on his adventures, he would sit down under that magnificent tree he had seen grow and taken care of for the last couple of years, the one his mother had looked after since it was nothing more than a frightened little seed. It had grown so much since the first time he had seen it with his own eyes: its branches were no longer scrawny to the point that Will had imagined them all breaking in half if the wind showed no mercy, it looked less than a reanimated object as a certain shade of dark brown stopped being the predominant color, soon being replaced by a joyful green which was later on joined by a vivid purplish-red color displayed by the small flowers that seemed attracted to the few visible roots.

The blue eyed would rest his head against the hard surface of the overgrown plant, closing his eyes as the giant body of leaves projected a large shadow above him, covering him like a silent blanket. His mind quickly traveled to the distant figure of his mother in moments of quiet like those, he wondered if she would be proud of what she had contributed to construct, of the individual she had put a lot of effort into raising.

Sometimes, if the fates were in a nice mood and decided to behave favorably towards him, the feeling of loneliness he tried so hard to keep buried inside his being wouldn’t be a weight he had to carry on his own. He particularly enjoyed those moments where he could sense the familiar embrace that held him safe and warm, gesture that in certain occasions could resemble the ones he knew would never come back.

It was nice, however, getting a reminder that he wasn’t truly alone, point that hit the blond with more force as well as determination whenever his siblings were around to spend some of their free time with him. Of course that didn’t help the sentiment of guilt that appeared at times within himself go away as he thought of all the things the pair could be doing instead of wasting his time on their older brother.

Will appreciated the gesture anyway. He loved the fact that the two of them had found an empty space on their busy schedule to be with him once again, a throwback to those sleepless nights he experienced with more frequency as a child when at least one of his favorite persons in the world would sit down next to him as they talked about all the possible adventures the blue eyed could be part of, themselves always included in the tale, except that those fictional scenarios that had been spoken long ago was now a reality for the pair. Knowing other individuals that, even though had different appearance from theirs as a whole, shared similar dreams and wishes was now part of his brothers reality, had been for a couple of years, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t happy nor proud of them: they had the courage the blond was almost certain had skipped his genetic code.

Another loud noise brought him back to reality, his glance momentarily fixing its attention on the multiple explosions that tinted the sky with violent colorations of red and yellowish shades. They were almost hypnotizing, the way gray smoke twirled in forced delight as neon lasers announced their way, pushing aside in a harsh manner whatever object in between their body and their final destination. The spectacle was definitely breath taking, but for all the wrong reasons.

Will forced himself to look away, he knew that if he continued to stare he would lose it, he wasn’t about to break the last promise he made before hell got loose before his eyes. The blond could still hear his brother’s, Michael, voice loud and clear, telling him to be strong while he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, his thumb gently rubbing his skin in a soothing manner as a soft smile adorned his features, those that seemed mostly reserved to the blond, before he pulled away.

His brown irises met his own blue ones briefly for the last time before the dark haired was no longer in sight, a flash of red running through the halls alongside with a taller guy wearing a blackish armor of similar style to the attire that was covering the other’s body being the only trace left on Will’s memory that the moment was not simply the product of his imagination.

The blond bitted the inside of his cheek, shaking his head in a rather violent way as he felt his eyes starting to sting as if invisible needles had started to crack the area surrounding the marks of greenish coloration framing his bottom eyelids on each side of his face. The words pronounced on their short goodbye seemed meaningless as the time flew by without any positive light bathing the situation they were all facing.

The sound of an explosion made him wince, the thin hairs on the back of his neck bristling at the unexpected event, although he assumed he should have gotten used to those by now. Part of him wished he was out there as well, in a ship with his siblings, protecting the place he called home, the people who, like him, were worried about not being able to see the following day. Will doubted his contribution would be worth anything though, he was no fighter, he hadn’t been made for that kind of activities.

_It could be worse_ , he told himself before quickly discarding the thought. It was better not tempting the odds with words like those, they apparently took them as a personal challenge, one would have guessed he already knew better based on previous experiences.

Soft mumbles could be heard not so far away from him, loud enough to draw his attention towards the source of the sound, his glance stopping on three individuals not so far away from him whose levels of interaction had different variations on each case, both of them being the ones he held closer to his heart. _At least you are not alone_.

The trio of different appearance seemed focused on their own world, furious mumbles and incomprehensible whispers getting to his ears in a weird mix of voices and tonalities.  Their expressions were in a constant state of change, their hands moving frantically as, he could only assume, each one pronounced their own position on a certain matter, one that apparently they were more than just passionate about.

The blue eyed hesitantly took a couple of silent steps closer to the individuals, although the new proximity still wasn’t enough to properly make up the words. His legs lead him a little closer, trying to ignore the sinking feeling settling on his stomach as the air around him became even denser and hard to shallow. He doubted he could continue to function in those conditions.

The sun kissed features of his father, framed by almost golden locks which made his hair feel like a mere copy that failed to capture most of the characteristics that defined the original, was one of the first things he was able to fully focus on despite the great disturbance happening outside the giant fortress that had been his home since he was nothing more than just a child who had just started to open his eyes to the world. Of course, moving there would imply the older blond to not spend a lot of time with his offspring, his younger would realize that reality later on.

Perhaps he could never said he would be holding the best paternal figure of the year award anytime soon, but Will would have to admit that, even though his work as royal advisor, the surprise of being told what the other did on a daily basis hadn’t worn off completely, didn’t let a lot of free time for their already somehow broken family, without it he wouldn’t have been able to meet and properly get to know one of his closest friends: the young girl with bright kaleidoscopic eyes who seemed both distressed and furious about the words that were coming out of the mouths of the two adults.

He had found her one day sitting down at the edge of a balcony as he wandered around the magnificent halls of the palace, his young mind thinking about all the possible adventures he could have in all the multiple rooms he had seen as well as in all the ones he had yet to discover. Their talk, even though it was brief compared to the conversations he used to have with his siblings when they were around, pleasantly left a mark in each one of them, they both appreciated the company they felt they were lacking of.

The meetings held between the two continued through the years, seeing each other grow as well as their peculiar friendship which only got stronger as tragedy stroke as quick as a lightning. They have both bonded over the fact that their mothers wouldn’t be around anymore, as morbid at it may sound, especially when that topic of conversation was born in the mind of a kid who should be thinking about cheerful scenes.

Everything around him seemed fine, at least as alright as a situation playing in front of his stare would allow, until, to his horror, the girl of brown locks started to slump towards the ground, only to be quickly grabbed by the black haired man nearby, her father, before she got to close to the ground.

His blue eyes widened in panic as he felt himself desperately launch forward, his irises unable to unglue themselves from unconscious figure that was being held tightly not so far away from him, the delicate movement of her chest being the only sign that showed that things could have gone worse. The sound of his steps made his father turn around, his expression reflecting something that he could only identify as pity.

“Pipes!” The blond called out, worry more than evident on his voice. He tried to get closer to the other but he found out that both of his arms were being held tightly, preventing him from moving forward.

“Will, calm down.” He recognized the voice of his father speaking softly, thing that did anything but calm him down. The tone of his voice made him sick, fire quickly spreading through every nerve of his body as the words echoed inside his head. How was he supposed to be calm in a moment like that? The whole situation was all wrong and there were people demanding him to just be alright with it? The mere suggestion angered him.

“Let me go!” He struggled to break free of the grip, which only made the later to grow in strength, making it clear that his order would be ignored due to external reasons that weren’t yet quite clear.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.” His father said, resignation running deep into his statement.

_But of course you can_ , he wanted to shoot back but he honestly doubt his words would have any effect on the older being, who seemed really fixed on his task. He felt a shiver pass though his spine as he closed his eyes forcefully, trying to focus on his breathing more than in the noises that had started to sound loudly once more, making it hard for him to think.

“Stop fighting, I’m only trying to help.” He heard the older blond whisper. For a small fraction of time, it reminded him of the time prior to all this mess, those nights when sometimes he would talk to a smaller version of him that was drifting between sleep and awake, when the other would say sweet words to him along with his mother as the later delicately passed her fingers through his messy blond locks

Will shook his head, pushing the memory away, a broken whimper leaving his lips as the anger left his body, soon replaced by the sinking feeling of desperation that came with the bargaining step of the staircase that tried to make sense of the thoughts passing wildly through somebody’s head when they try to come to terms with the inevitable.

“Let me go to her! I want to… I have to know if she’s alright.” The blue eyed let out as he sloppily tried to get rid of the only thing that was holding him down, not really caring about anything else at the time other than being able to see the state of the one of the only few people he truly cared about.

Suddenly, he felt the restrains lose some of the force previously applied. That was it, his chance. The blond didn’t manage to get free though since, as soon as he came up with a considerably realistic idea, an unexpected wave of pain made his mind go blank, his muscles relaxing against his better judgement, his arms and legs going limb despite his own commands.

“I’m so sorry, William.” His ears managed to catch faintly before he found himself falling to the ground, the gravity attracting him towards the floor as dead weight. It didn’t take long for the darkness to engulf him, clamming him as a part of its realm, embracing him tightly as the warmth sensation surrounding his body slowly left him on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm also on tumblr](http://glowing-dimp-as-an-ember.tumblr.com/)


End file.
